Software internationalization (commonly referred to as “i18n”) is the process of designing a software application so that it can be adapted to various languages and geographic regions without additional engineering changes. Software localization (commonly referred to as “110n”) is the process of adapting internationalized software for a specific geographic region or language by adding locale-specific components and translated text. Many aspects of software internationalization and localization are currently performed manually and, therefore, software internationalization and localization can be a complex, time consuming, error-prone and expensive process.
The disclosure made herein is presented with respect to these and other considerations.